Miniature Golf Mayhem
by Tapion
Summary: You ever wonder what would happen if the Z team went to play miniature golf? Well here you go! This is my first totally comedic fan fic. Please be gentle but all kinds of reviews are welcome.


Miniature Golf Mayhem

"Let's do something fun," Bulma said to the others.

"Like what Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Something we've never done before. Let's go play miniature golf!" Bulma exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Is this another one of your stupid Earth games?" Vegeta asked with a sore look on his face.

"No, this one is fun. I think you'll like it Vegeta," Bulma said pointing at the prince.

"Yay! Lets go!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed together.

*    *    *

After everyone piled into the air car, the questions started coming from Vegeta.

"What is the point of this game?"

"To hit the ball in the hole," Bulma answered.

"How do you do that?"

"With a putter."

"What the hell is a putter?"

"Vegeta, forget about it. You'll see when you get there."

*    *    *

The Z gang arrived at the miniature golf course. Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, 18, Marron, and even Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were there. They all went up and got a ball and a putter. Goku got an orange ball. Chi-chi got teal. Gohan got red. Videl got white. Goten got blue. Bulma got indigo. Trunks got purple. Krillin got neon green. 18 got black. Marron got yellow. Piccolo got green. Dende brought his own ball; it looked like a Dragonball. Mr. Popo got a jade color ball. Which left Vegeta with pink.

"I will not use this color ball!" Vegeta screamed.

"But it matches you shirt dear," Bulma said pointing to Vegeta's pink "BAD MAN" shirt.

"Fine, but only so we can get this over with."

"Okay, we'll split into teams. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Marron will be a team. Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, 18, and Krillin will be a team. And Goku, Vegeta, Chi-chi, and I will be another team," Bulma decided.

"But Mom, that's not fair," Trunks said.

"Ahoy!" came a voice. Everyone looked to where the voice cam from.

"It's Master Roshi!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I'll be you fifth member Bulma," Master Roshi said smiling.

"Okay, fine," Bulma said looking worried.

"Let's go!" Goten yelled. The teams split up to start on different holes. Gohan's team went to hole 9. Piccolo's team went to hole 12. Vegeta's team started on hole 1.

"So what the hell am I suppose to do?" Vegeta asked.

"This," Bulma said, demonstrating how to play. She got a hole in one. She was happy. "I got a hole in one!" She jumped up and down. Master Roshi was happy too.

Vegeta huffed, "That doesn't look hard." He sat the ball down. He hit it and it went flying across the green. It hit the barrier and the barrier splintered while the ball kept going.

"Gohan! Look out!" Chi-chi yelled at her son. He jumped, inches before the ball hit him.

Bulma was standing there with her mouth hanging open. "Yeah…well…ummm…you need to hit the ball softer."

Fine, get me another ball," Vegeta commanded. Bulma went and got him one; another pink one. "Damn it woman! Why couldn't you get me a different color?!"

"This is all they had," Bulma giggled. Vegeta gave her the evil eye and put his ball on the ground. Without swinging his putter, Vegeta made his ki rise and made the ball move slowly towards the hole.

"Hey! No cheating Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Damn it Kakarot! Why can't I do that?" Vegeta asked.

"It's not fair," Goku answered. He picked up Vegeta's ball and threw it to him. "Try again."

Vegeta set his ball down again. He barely tapped it. It rolled and hit the barrier. The ball left a dent in it. The ball rolled towards the hole. It missed.

"Son of a…" Vegeta started before Bulma covered his mouth.

After taking a few minutes to cool down and get a new club, he bent his in his rage, Vegeta prepared to try again.

He carefully aimed for the hole. He tapped it lightly, and missed. Once again, he was angry, but he controlled it the best he could. He only cussed about ten times. He stomped around to go at the ball again. He hit it and it spun around the hole and came out.

Meanwhile, Piccolo's team was moving right along. Mr. Popo had replaced his turban with a golf hat. They were already on hole 17.

"Did I ever mention that I was a championship miniature golfer?" Mr. Popo asked.

Ignoring Mr. Popo, as most of the Z fighters do, Krillin asked, "Dende, have you ever played miniature golf?"

"No, but I think I have the hang of it," answered the young Namek-jin. He hit his ball over the little mechanical bridge.

"Mr. Piccolo look out!!" came Gohan's voice. Piccolo turned around just in time to see a pink golf ball flying at his head. Before it bonked Piccolo in the head, it turned to dust.

"You damn Namek! That was my ball!" Vegeta yelled across the course. Before Vegeta could go into a fury, Bulma handed him another ball. "Woman! Why do you keep giving me this damn color?" Bulma just giggled.

Gohan's team wasn't moving quite as fast. "Come on Gohan!" Goten pleaded. Gohan wasn't quite paying attention. He was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Videl to play miniature golf.

After a few minutes of coaxing by Goten, and mentioning that Chi-chi was giving him the death look, Gohan decided to start playing. He moved as quickly as possible so he could get back to things that were important, like Videl. Gohan moved at a super pace, hurrying everyone. He managed to pass both Vegeta and Piccolo's team. He was done and him and Videl were leaving.

*    *    *

Once everyone was finished, Bulma tallied the scores. It went like this after the 18 holes of golf:

Android 18:                                           28

Bulma:                                                    23

                        Chi-chi:                                                26

                        Dende:                                                 24

                        Gohan:                                                 45 (the quickest 45 ever)

                        Goku:                                                   69

                        Goten:                                                  50

                        Krillin:                                                  30

                        Marron:                                               35

            Master Roshi:                                       --- (Bulma knocked him out for 

      watching her jump up and down)

                        Mr. Popo:                                       20 (WINNER!!)

                        Piccolo:                                                29

                        Trunks:                                     49

                        Vegeta:                                     16,432

                        Videl:                                                   --- (Gohan took off with her before 

       she could finish)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was very short I know. If you want more of the story, respond and tell me. I would like to think my friend Brad for giving me this idea. He got most of the jokes from a web site and read them to me. If this is from your site, it is very funny. I don't know the site so don't ask me.


End file.
